Consumers frequently use many different types of electronic devices in their daily lives, such as, televisions, telephones, mobile communications devices (e.g., cell phones), personal digital assistants (PDAs), personal computers, set-top boxes (STBs), portable media devices, etc. As the convergence of communications with entertainment and other devices continues to advance, many of the aforementioned electronic devices may be used by different users or groups of users at different times. For example, a family telephone, a shared personal computer, and a television may be used by different users or groups of users at different times.